I Found You
by OUATlover2000
Summary: Long ago David Nolan's daughter- Emma- was born. Shortly after her birth she was kidnapped by his adoptive father and shipped off, David has been searching ever since. When Emma was 13, David found her. She had been bouncing around foster homes all her life. He only wished he could have found her before Kathryn's death. Eventual Snowing and CaptainSwan. Definite Daddy!Charming.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Long ago David Nolan's daughter- Emma- was born. Shortly after her birth she was kidnapped by his adoptive father and shipped off, David has been searching ever since. When Emma was 13, David found her. She had been bouncing around foster homes all her life. He only wished he could have found her before Kathryn's death. Eventual Snowing and CaptainSwan. Definite Daddy!Charming. AU._

 **Chapter 1**

David Nolan- Sheriff of Storybrooke in Maine- was chasing down leads on his daughter, like he had been for the past 13 years. His one and only deputy- Graham Humbert- walked in. "Hey boss."

"Hey." He said absentmindedly.

Graham looked over at him. "Anything?" He asked, already knowing what his boss was doing.

David sighed. "Not yet. Just dead ends, nothing-" He stopped mid sentence. "Oh my God."

"What is it?"

The sheriff looked at Graham, then back to the archives on his computer screen and read it to him. "7 year-old boy finds infant child on the side of the freeway. The infant was found in a white-knit blanket with the name 'Emma' knitted on it, in purple." He read, then printed the article.

"Holy hell mate." Was all Graham could manage to say. "That's a _real_ lead. A _promising_ lead. Where?"

David squinted his eyes at the small print. "Michigan." He breathed out. He looked up at his deputy. "I'm sorry Graham, but-"

"Mate, no need to apologize. This is a real lead, go pack a bag, I'll book your flight."

XXX

The next evening, David Nolan found himself in the office of social services in Michigan. "Um, excuse me ma'am." He said to a woman at the front desk. "Do you know anything about this?" He asked, showing her the article.

She looked over the article and saw the date. "I'm sorry sir. This was before my time. I'll grab my boss and see if she remembers."

The young woman left and came back a few minutes later with a woman that was in her mid thirties maybe. "Hi, the name's Jenna Davis. What can I do for you?" She asked him, leading him to a private room.

"My name is David Nolan. Do you know anything about this?" He asked, holding out the previously printed article.

The woman sighed. "I could never forget it. It was my very first case." She looked into David's eyes. "Who are you? Why do you want to know about her?"

"Emma. I think… I think she's my daughter."

Mrs. Davis' eyes widened. "You abandoned her like that? What-"

He cut her off, shaking his head. "What? God no!" He sighed. "She was kidnapped when she was a few weeks old. I've been looking for her for the past 13 years. My adoptive father- George- he wanted to hurt me and he did that by taking Emma. I'm the sheriff of a small town in Maine- Storybrooke- my wife Kathryn and I divorced 2 years after Emma's disappearance. A few months later, she was in a car accident, she didn't make it. It's been just me following every lead, for the past 9 years." He chuckled darkly. "I almost thought I was hallucinating or dreaming when I found it in the archives."

"Wow..." She said, truly shocked about the new intake of information. "I'll have to check out your story- of course. If it all pans out, I'll make some calls and find out where she is now."

XXX

David wakes up to his phone ringing at 7:30 the next morning.

" _Sheriff Nolan." He answered._

" _Mr Nolan? Hi, this is Mrs. Davis. We met yesterday." She started. "Well, we know where she is, but you will need to give blood tests to confirm your parentage to Emma."_

" _Of course. Of course. I would expect nothing less." He told the woman. "Where is she?"_

" _St. Paul, Minnesota. You'll meet her social worker at a the health clinic for your blood test tomorrow morning."_

" _Thank you so much Mrs. Davis. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Thank you."_

David almost immediately checked out of the hotel and started the 12 hour drive to St. Paul, Minnesota.

XXX

Emma was sitting in a bed at her group home reading a book to 6 year-old little Rosie, her social worker walked in a few minutes ago and waited until they were done.

"The End." Emma said and looked up at her social worker in the doorway. "Okay Rosie. I'm gonna go talk to Miss Cassie." The little girl nodded and Emma walked over to the social worker- Cassandra Stone.

"Sweetie, follow me. We need to talk about something." Emma followed the social worker outside. "I got a call from Michigan. Do you remember Mrs. Stone? Probably not, you haven't seen her since you were 8. Anyway, I got a call from her and some new information was brought to light regarding your case."

"What do you mean new information?"

Cassandra sighed. "We think we found your father… Well he found us more like."

"I don't wanna see him! He abandoned me! He left me-"

The social worker cut her off. "Emma, listen to me. That's not how it happened." Cassandra pulled her laptop out of her bag and pulled up a video clipping from 13 years ago. "You were kidnapped honey. Watch."

" _Hello. My name is Kiley Jane, and I'm here with David and Kathryn Nolan regarding the recent kidnapping of baby Emma Nolan." The woman looked over at the couple. "Sheriff Nolan, I'm aware that you're not ethically allowed to work your daughter's case, but are you aware of any new leads?"_

" _No." He told her, then turned to the camera. "Please. If you have our daughter, just bring her back to us. We just want Emma back. She's our world."_

 _The camera turned over to Kathryn. "Whatever that man in paying you to keep her hidden away. We'll double it, triple it even. We want her back, we want Emma back."_

" _Thank you so much for your time Mr and Mrs Nolan." The camera showed the Nolan's walking off. "If you have any information on baby Emma. Please call the police. "Emma Ruth Nolan, if you're out there, we'll find you." She said into the camera. "That's all I have for you folks today. My name's Kiley Jane and I'll see you tomorrow."_

By the end of the video clip, Emma was in tears, she looked over at her social worker. "That's the people in my locket." She said, more to herself.

"What honey?"

Emma opened the locket that was hanging around her neck. "I've had it since I was a baby." She breathed out. "I don't understand." She cried. "All this time, they've been looking for me?"

"Your father has, yes. But you're mother died when you were about 4."

Emma wasn't really sure how to feel about her mother. ' _Should I be grieving?_ ' She thought. ' _I didn't even know the woman._ ' Emma sighed. "Oh… But the dad still wants me? Even after all this time?"

"Sweetie, the poor man never stopped looking for you."

Emma smiled. "Cassie. I have a full name… a real full name." She said, no longer able to keep her smile at bay.

Cassie mirrored Emma's smile. "That you do. We're going to the health clinic in the morning for a blood test." Emma nodded, but didn't say anything. "Honey are you alright?".

"I… I don't know."

XXX

"Congratulations Mr. Nolan. You're Emma's father." The lab technician at the clinic told him.

David smiled. "Thank you." Just then a woman in her thirties with red hair walked in the room with a blonde teenager with glasses on.

"Hello Mr. Nolan. My name's Cassandra Stone. This is Emma, your daughter. I'll give you two a minute alone." She walked away.

Emma looked up at him. "Hi..." Emma said nervously.

David smile brightened even more, if possible. "Hi Emma. I'm your dad. I mean, you don't have to call me dad right away or if your not comfortable with it. I mean if you're ever comfortable with it at all. Totally, absolutely up to you" He rambled on and on. "I'm rambing aren't I?"

Emma smiled at his nervousness, it even managed to calm her a bit. "It's okay."

"Is it okay if I… Can I hug you Emma?" She nodded shyly. He pulled her into a hug and a few tears manages to slip out of her eyes. He was crying as well, not wanting to ever let go. "I've waited so long for this moment." He whispered.

Emma pulled back and wiped her tears. "So..." She said kind of awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. Emma reluctantly nodded. "We can go talk to Miss Stone and ask her if I can take you for a bite. I saw a small diner down the road. If you want."

Emma nodded and as if on cue, Cassie walked over. "How are you guys doing over here?"

"Good." Emma told her. "David wants to know if he can take me to Mickey's." She said, referring to the diner.

Cassie nodded. "I just need to speak with you first." She looked over at a semi-panicked David. "Nothing to worry about. We'll be back in just a minute." He nodded. Emma and Cassie walked over to where David couldn't hear. "Well?"

"He's nice." She shrugged. Cassie smiled at her. "What happens now? Do I go live with him now?"

Cassie smiled at the teenager before her. "If you'd like." She noticed Emma nervously biting her lip. "What is it?"

"What if he gets tired of me?" She asked her social worker, near tears. "What if we get along at first, but then he gets tired of me… like everyone else."

Cassie truly sympathized with the girl. "Honey. That man has been looking for you for the past 13 years, non-stop. Do you think he did all that, just to give up on you?" Emma shook her head a smile forming on her lips. "So, what do you say? Let's have your _father_ sign some papers so he can take you home. You've been in the system far too long."

Meanwhile, David was on the phone with his deputy. "It's her Graham. It's my daughter. I have my little girl back." David looked up and noticed Emma and Cassie walking towards them. "I gotta go Graham. Talk to you in a bit. Bye."

"After you sign some papers, you guys are free to go wherever you please."

 _ **So? What do you think? Just a little idea I had, before I went to bed Monday. Leave your thoughts in the comments!**_

 _ **~Jasmine**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Warning- Time jump. I'm not the best with writing the build up of a relationship. So, their relationship has already built up and their relationship will continue to grow._ **Chapter 2**

It's been about 2 years since David found Emma. Emma is in her home room with her best friend- Ruby- at school.

"So, Rubes. I have an idea." Emma told her best friend. "My dad needs a girlfriend."

Ruby smirked. "I'm in." She said. "Do you have someone in mind?" Emma directed her eyes towards their teacher, Miss Blanchard. Ruby smiled. "Oh my God!" She squealed.

"Girls quiet down. Pay attention." Miss Blanchard told the best friends.

Ruby leaned over. "Dude. Yes." She whispered and they both smiled.

"As I was saying, quarter 1 parent-teacher conferences start tomorrow. You guys can come anytime from 8:30-6:30." She told her students. "Feel free to talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings."

"So, why the sudden interest in getting your dad a girlfriend?"

Emma sighed. "He just seems lonely. I know he has me now, but he deserves more." She told her, shrugging. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he likes her."

"I doubt he even goes through with asking her. Granny's been trying to get him to ask her out since like, forever."

Emma smiled. "10 buck he does it. I just have to say please and give him my- as he calls them- adorable princess eyes, and he'll agree. It works every time."

XXX

Emma and Ruby were leaving track practice and their temp supervisor, also happened to be Miss Blanchard, she is also Emma's home room and math teacher. The track coach has been sick for the past week, so Miss Blanchard offered to supervise while he was out.

"Bye Em. See you monday." Ruby said and left.

Emma walked over to Miss Blanchard. "Where's your dad Emma?" She asked.

"On his way." Emma looked over at her teacher. "I have a hypothetical question." She told her teacher.

"Okay. Shoot." The teacher said and began drinking her water.

Emma smiled. "Hypothetically, if there was a guy… about your age, and attractive guy. He's pretty successful… hypothetically successful. Would you… hypothetically say yes, if this guy were to… ask you out."

Miss Blanchard nearly choked on her water. "I'm sorry, what?"

Just then her dad pulled up in his truck. "That's my dad. Bye Miss Blanchard." Emma said and ran off to get in the truck with her dad. "Hey dad. How was work?"

"It was great. How was school? Practice?"

"It was good. Don't forget, we have conferences tomorrow."

David nodded. "And uh… Miss Blanchard will be there?" He asked casually.

"Come on Dad. Just admit it. You like her." David just rolled his eyes and drove the rest of the way home.

XXX

"Just ask her on a date. _Please!_ You need a girlfriend. No, you _deserve_ a girlfriend, dad. And you can't even deny that you like her!"

David groaned. "Fine. One date. I'll ask her once. If she says no, then _no._ " He relented. "Now before we leave for the conferences, do I need to be concerned about any of your grades?"

Emma scratched behind her ear sheepishly. "Maybe?" She mumbled.

"Really?" He asked shocked. "Okay, which one… or ones?"

Emma sighed. "I literally have an A in every class, except math. In my opinion, it's pointless." She added.

He couldn't really disagree with her on that point. "Well, how bad is the grade?"

"It's… passing." She told him. "Time to go! Rubes is already there."

XXX

"Hello Mr. Nolan."

David shook his head. " _Please,_ call me David."

"Okay, David. We need to talk about her math grade." Miss Blanchard told her father. "It's not great." She said glancing over at Emma.

David looked over at Emma, then back at the teacher. "She told me it was passing."

Miss Blanchard shot a somewhat disapproving glance towards Emma. "Technically, yes. She's passing, but barely." He told Emma's father. "She has a D-." Her teacher informed. "If it goes much lower, I'll have no choice, but to bench her until it gets back up."

David thought for a moment. "Wait. I got an email-"

"About the tutoring program I'm starting?" She asked and David nodded. "I was just about to suggest that."

Emma shook her head. "No way. 5 hours of math a week is plenty for me. No thanks." She looked over at her dad. "I am _not_ getting tutored." She told him.

"We'll talk about this at home." He told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She scoffed. "I'm gonna go find Ruby." She said getting up.

"Em-" He started, but she was already gone. He turned back to Emma's teacher. "I'm sorry about her."

The teacher smiled understandingly. "It's completely fine. She's a teenager."

David scratched behind his ear. "I'm going to ask you something." He told her.

"Okay..."

He chuckled. "My daughter seems to have picked up on a small crush of mine. She practically begged me to ask sed person out on a date."

Suddenly Miss Blanchard was getting a flashback of that 'hypothetical' question of Emma's yesterday after practice. "This person is…?" She asked, blushing.

"You."

The raven haired teacher laughed. "This explains yesterday." She said to herself and david raised an eyebrow. "Emma asked me a _hypothetical_ question." She started. "She asked if an attractive successful guy were to ask me out, if I would say yes." The teacher told the sheriff.

"Purely hypothetical, _of course._ " He joked. "Well? What do you say? Go on a date with me Miss Blanchard?" He asked, with a slight blush in his cheek.

She smiled. "Only if you call me Mary, instead of _Miss Blanchard._ " She said, writing her phone number down on a slip of paper.

"Deal." He told her with a smile and then he was handed the number. "Is there like a signup sheet for the tutoring? If I don't sign her up now, she'll be able to beg her way out of it." He told her and she chuckled, handing him and sheet of paper. "She has these eyes. All she has to do is say please and use her eyes, and I'm screwed." He joked.

Mary laughed. "She's got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

"Indeed she does." He looked down at the paper and saw one other name on it. 'Killian Jones'. Graham's nephew, not a bad kid, but tended to find trouble.

"Since track practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays, tutoring sessions are on Mondays and Wednesdays." Mary said, disrupting him from his thoughts.

XXX

David and Emma had been arguing about the tutoring for half an hour. "Emma. The tutoring is necessary."

"I don't care! It's not fair!" She yelled. "Did she leave out the part about how the tutoring is _optional_?"

David sighed. "No Emma, she didn't leave that out. The difference is that you _need_ the tutoring." He said calmly. "You're barely passing her class. So, unless you want to be benched from the team-"

"That's not fair! Because I'm almost failing one stupid class! What about all my other classes! It's not like math is an easy subject." She mumbled.

David sighed. "Princess, that's why you need the tutoring." He told her. "It's non negotiable."

Emma rolled her eyes at the nickname he insisted on calling her. "Fine." She sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you dad. It's just, it's not fair. It sucks. Like math sucks." She said, then smiled. "Wait! Did you ask her out?"

David smiled and nodded. "I did. She said yes." He said and Emma squealed. "Oh, and I was pleased to know that you think I'm an _attractive, successful guy._ " He teased his daughter.

"It was a hypothetical question!" She defended. "I need to go call Ruby!" he raised an eyebrow at the sudden urgency of Emma calling her best friend. "She owes me $10! She didn't think you'd do it."

"Teenage girls are… betting on me?" He asked. "That's… you know what, nevermind."

Emma laughed and ran upstairs to call her best friend.

" _Ruby! You owe me 10 bucks!"_

" _No way. He did it?"_

 _Emma nodded, upon realizing Ruby couldn't see her. "Yes! They're going on a date! I don't know any details, but when I do, I'll clue you in."_

" _You better!"_

 _Emma laughed. "I can't believe my dad's actually going to have a social life now!" Emma yelled loud enough for her father to hear, he responded with a 'Hey! I heard that!' Which resulted in Emma laughing even more. Emma decided to change the subject. "You're never going to believe what my dad is making me do!"_

" _What?"_

" _Tutoring! It sucks!" She groaned. "I have to stay after on Mondays and Wednesdays now." She sighed. "It sucks."_

 _Ruby laughed. "You mentioned." She said. "Are you busy today?"_

" _Nope. Why?"_

" _Mulan and Killian invited us skating tonight."_

 _Emma groaned. "You know my dad hates him Rubes. And I very strongly dislike him. He's so full of himself. It's annoying."_

" _Please Em. This is my chance to ask her out. Do your best friend a favor?"_

" _Fine." She relented. "But you owe me and," she lowered her voice, "My dad doesn't know."_

 _You could practically hear Ruby's grin through the phone. "Thank you! You're the bestest best friend ever!"_

" _Yeah yeah, yeah. What time?"_

" _Starts at 8:30."_

 _Emma groaned. "That's in 2 hours Rubes. I need to shower. I'll see you later." She ended the call._

Emma ran down the stairs to tell her dad about skating. "Hey dad. Mulan invited Ruby and I skating tonight." She told her dad- leaving the fact that Killian will be there- out.

"Do you need a ride?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll probably go out for a run before I head to the rink anyways." She told her dad. "I was just letting you know. I'm gonna go shower now."

XXX

After Emma went on her run, she ran to the skating rink and bumped into Killian. "Oh… Hey."

He smirked. "All hot and sweaty for me, love?" He asked cockily.

"Get over yourself." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Swan. Admit it. I'm just devilishly handsome." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Not my name Jones. You know that." She walked over and put her skates on, Killian following suit. "Why are you following me?" She asked, annoyed.

"I invited you, remember?" He quipped. "Where's Mulan and your friend anyways?"

Emma smiled. "Probably making out somewhere." She told him. "The only reason that we're here is so it wouldn't be an official date. Not yet anyway." She informed him.

"Maybe it could be a… double date." He said, more seriously. Emma spun around quickly to look at him, almost falling, but Killian caught her before she could. "Woah. Careful Nolan."

"What'd you just say?" She asked him, mouth agape.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "Uh… do you wanna go on a date… with me, Emma?" He asked her nervously. "If you want to. I mean, I guess we don't have to. But we could be friends, ya know? Or more than that, if you'd like?"

His nervousness got Emma to smile and unexpectedly, she actually said, "Yes."

"Really? What about your dad? Oh my God your dad hates me." He said face turning pale. "He's never liked me. He tells me he doesn't like the way I look at you."

Emma was smiling, until that last sentence. "He said what?" She asked, not sure if she should be annoyed or amused.

"Never mind that. When shall this date occur, love?" He asked. "Friday? 7?" He asked her.

Emma nodded. "Friday at 8 sounds great Killian." Emma started looking around the room until she spotted her best friend with Killian's best friend. "I'll see you later. I'm gonna go talk to Ruby." Emma skated out and stopped next to Ruby and Mulan. "I need to borrow her." She told Mulan and skated off with Ruby. "Oh my God."

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked her.

Emma stared blankly at her best friend for a moment before answering. "I just agreed to go on a date with Killian. On Friday."

Ruby's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't know anymore." She groaned. "He asked me and I was gonna say no, I really was, but then I didn't." She admitted. "It's like all at once he got cute. It was actually adorable." She told her friend, blushing.

"It took you guys long enough!" She all but shouted. "I've wanted you guys together since like last year!"

Emma just blinked at her friend in shock. "Seriously?!"

Ruby just laughed. "I'm not gonna be there when you tell your dad."

 _ **Please Review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well? What do you think?" Emma said coming down the stairs in a pale pink dress. "Do I look okay?"

Ruby- who was at her house because of the date- squealed. "You look great Em!"

"Wow..." David said, shocked at how beautiful his little girl was.

Mary- who was there to hopefully stop David from killing a certain teenage boy- smiled at her. "You look great Emma."

"You think?" She asked nervously. Then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Emma's eyes went wide. "Oh God. He's here."

Emma walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Emma. You look stunning." He told her, slightly jaw dropped.

"You look..."

He quickly recovered from his initial shock and responded with, "I know."

She invited him in and he jumped at the daggers that David was shooting him with. "Hello mate."

"I'm not your mate." David stepped closer to his daughters date. "You hurt her, I swear to-"

Emma interrupted. "Okay… We'll be back before 9." She walked over and kissed her father on the cheek and whispered, "I love you dad." Then she left with her date, not missing her best friends excited squeal after the door shut. Emma shook her head amused.

XXX

They were sitting at one of the more 'fancy' restaurants in Storybrooke, 'The Enchanted Forest', not expensive, but still beautiful. "Wow. Killian, this is amazing."

"An amazing date for an amazing girl." He told her, causing her to blush. She was smiling at him, then she saw someone that she knew a long time ago come into the restaurant, someone that she never wanted to see again. Her smiled immediately faltered. "Emma? Love, are you alright?"

Emma was just staring blankly at the man that came through the door, that is until he saw her, his eyes widening, just as he was about to come over to her, Emma looked back over to Killian. "Can we go somewhere else?" She asked, blinking back tears. "Please Killian, just get me out of here." She begged him.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." He got up. "Let me just go pay, alright?" He went over to the waiter to pay and the guy that Emma was staring at approached her.

"Um… Emma?" The man said. "Please. Just let me apologize. I know that what happened was unforgivable, but please. I can't keep going on ridden with guilt like this."

Emma turned to face him. "You can't go on?" She asked, fighting the tears with everything she had. "What about Henry? Huh Neal?"

"Emma-"

She shook her head. "Don't. Don't speak. You _should_ be ridden with guilt. You were drunk, you shouldn't have been driving. For God's sake, you didn't even have your license. I told you that. _We_ told you that! But you made us get in the car anyways. You killed him!" She yelled, then noticed everyone staring at her.

She ran out of the building, she stopped when she got to an alleyway, she let all the tears fall from her eyes. She heard someone yelling after her, she wasn't sure if it was Neal or Killian, frankly she didn't care. She picked up her phone and decided to call her dad.

 _He picked up almost immediately. "Emma?"_

" _Dad." She cried. "Can you come pick me up? I-I'm in the alleyway down the street from 'The Enchanted Forest'."_

" _Of course I will Emma. Tell me what happened."_

" _I-I'll tell you when I get home. Please dad, just come get me."_

" _Alright. I'm on my way. Stay put."_

After Emma ended the call, she put the phone in her pocket and slid down on the floor, doing her best not to cry anymore, but failing.

XXX

David and Mary were sitting in his living room just talking about themselves- with them still being in the get-to-know-you stage- when David got a call from Emma. "Emma?... Of course I will Emma. Tell me what happened… Alright. I'm on my way. Stay put." He put his phone down.

"David, is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. She was crying. I need to go pick her up."

"I completely understand. I'll see you tomorrow. Just text me and let me know that she's okay."

They both left and went their separate ways. David drove to the location that Emma gave him and what her saw completely broke his heart. His daughter was sitting on the ground with her face buried in her knees, no doubt crying.

He walked over and crouched down next to her. "Emma?" She looked up and practically flung herself into her father's arms. "What happened?"

"I wanna go home dad."

XXX

Emma was lying in bed and her father was next to her, stroking her hair. "What happened Emma?"

She looked over to her father. "When I was 10, I had a best friend- Henry, he was 11- we were also foster siblings. Our foster brother Neal caused his death."

 _ **5 Years Ago**_

" _In the carrr." A drunk Neal slurred._

 _Emma and Henry glanced at each other nervously. "Neal. You're not old enough to drive. You don't have a license." Henry told him._

" _Not to mention you're drunk." Emma said. "Please, it's not safe Neal."_

 _The fourteen year old boy rolled his eyes. "If'ya don' get'n the car now, you gon' freeze." He continued to slur. "Now!" He yelled._

 _Neal was scaring both children. They reluctantly got in, Henry in front and Emma in the back, behind Neal. "Please go slow." Henry said to Neal. They were driving for less than 10 minutes when Neal started to run a red light. "Neal! It's re-" Henry was cut off by another car colliding into the passenger side of the car, killing Henry on impact._

 _The collision knocked Neal unconscious, or maybe it was the alcohol, but Emma was the only one left awake. "Henry! Henry wake up! Neal?! Henry! Please?!" She was screaming, she could barely move, her leg was stuck under the seat. She reached up and shook Henry as hard as she could. "Henry! No! Please don't be dead Henry! You're my best friend! Wake up! Henry! Henry!" He wasn't waking up and then Emma heard the sirens in the distance, all she could do was cry and repeat Henry's name like a mantra._

 _XXX_

 _"Where's Henry! I wanna see Henry!" The 10 year-old girl screamed to her doctor. "He's my best friend ever! I have to know he's okay!"_

 _The doctor truly didn't know what to say, she looked up at Emma's social worker, asking permission to be honest with the small girl, the social worker responded with a small nod._

 _Dr. Janson crouched down to Emma's level. "I'm sorry sweetie. You're friend gone. He didn't make it." Emma shook her head. "He didn't suffer. I promise. He died on impact. There was nothing anyone could do." She reassured the girl._

 _"Is Neal dead too?" The doctor shook her head. "That's not fair! Henry shouldn't be dead if Neal's not! It's Neal's fault! He was drunk and he doesn't have a license! We told him that!" She turned to to her social worker. "We told him that Cassie! Why did he make us get in the car anyways?!" Emma focused her attention back to her doctor. "Can I see him? One last time? Please?"_

 _XXX_

 _Emma cried over the dead body of her best friend. "It's not fair. Henry. Please Hen. Just wake up. This isn't funny. Wake up Henry! Henry! Henry!" She screamed and screamed until someone- she wasn't sure who, probably Cassie- pulled her away and into their arms, until she cried herself to sleep._

 **Present Time**

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Emma."

She shook her head at her father's apologies. "It's alright dad. It's not your fault." He kissed her forehead and was about to leave, when she stopped him. "Can you stay with me? Just till I fall asleep?"

He smiled. "Of course I will."

"Dad?" He looked over at his daughter. "Do you think I ruined my date?" She asked. "I sort of flipped out on Neal in the middle of a crowded restaurant. He probably thinks I'm a lunatic."

"If he does, I'm sure he'll rather enjoy a beating from both his uncle and I." Emma had to smile at that. It was long afterwards when she fell into a deep slumber.

 _ **Please Review...**_


End file.
